The Lack Law
by LadyofDarknessGrangertheRuler
Summary: 5th year. Voldemort is dead. Death Eaters killed many in the war before being killed. The magical population is down, a new law is passed. Hogwarts students are ranked and coupled to reproduce. "From now until our population sufficiently rises 'The Lack Law' is in place."
1. The Law

**Author's Note:** I got so many views, favorites and followers that I decided to Update early! Thank you all! _3/15/2018_

* * *

The Minister of Magic is speaking to the crowd in front of the Ministry, "The magical population in Britain has dropped drastically. For this reason, The Ministry of Magic has chosen and ranked 4th-7th year Hogwarts students based on their physical health and ability, their magical potency and other things. Each year has been ranked and paired separately. We coupled students based on rankings. The highest-ranking students have been paired and are now legally married. The higher the ranking the more privileges. For example, the top 5 pairs from each year are still allowed to reproduce with others of their choice as well, with consent of course. All other couples must stay with their partner unless they are chosen to aid another in reproduction. All students are expected to produce a child in a year. Further information will be given to students at the beginning of the school year. Thank you!"

A reporter asks, "Mr. Fudge, why Hogwarts?

"We are not answering questions at this time."

* * *

At Hogwarts, after the feast…

Dumbledore stands and everyone stops talking, "Students! Off to bed now. 4th years and older please remain seated." It's noisy again as people get up and leave. When only the 4th- 7th year students are left, Dumbledore says, "Please welcome Mr. Fudge our Minister."

"Thank you, Dumbledore. Each of you has a meeting with someone from the Ministry. During this meeting, you'll receive a package with information about this new law. You'll be told your ranking, and what privileges you have along with where you're sleeping and anything else you need to know. This is a mandatory meeting." Fudge says, "From now until our population sufficiently rises 'The Lack Law' is in place."

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" The door to one of the offices opens.

"Yes?"

"Come in."

Harry goes into the office, "Hello."

"Congratulations Mr. Potter! You're ranked 1st in your year! Here is your package, it contains everything you need including the key to your dorms. By the way, my name is Colin Miller, I'm your 'couple's manager'. I'll be filling in forms helping you choose the right gals to sleep with and everything else." Colin winks, "All your privileges are in this booklet."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. One more thing, you can choose two girls from this list, to be your 'aid'. They will help you with everything."

"Do I need to?"

"Yes, it's mandatory."

Harry looks at the list, "Do you have suggestions?"

"Well, Luna Lovegood said she really wanted to be with you. How about her?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I would suggest Daphne Greengrass as well."

"Okay, that works. Is that all?"

"Yes. You'll be staying in the Gryffindor Head Dormitories."

"Thank you." Harry takes his package and his booklet and heads towards the dorms.


	2. Who?

At the dorms…

Harry is reading his booklet, then Hermione enters. "Hermione!" Harry exclaims.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Are you a 'aid'?" demands Hermione.

"No."

"Oh, then we must have been paired. Harry, this is wonderful!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

A day later…

"Hey Ron!"

"Hi Harry" Ron says glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"I was paired with Bulstrode. She's an ogre!"

"Oh. Sorry Ron."

* * *

In the Great Hall, dinner…

Dumbledore stands, "Everyone please sit in your couples, with your aids." People shuffle around, "We noticed that some of the pairs aren't getting along, so tonight all couples must remain in the Great Hall after dinner." Dumbledore sits back down.

Ron shovels his food into his mouth, while Millicent glares at him, "Husband, darling eat nicely." She scolds.

"I'm hungry, you big boar!" Millicent scowls. Ron says, "Oh shudup!" Millicent grumbles and pulls Ron's plate away from him, he punches him. "You're a real bastard, you know that?" Ron takes his plate and resumes eating.

After dinner, when only the couples are left. Dumbledore stands once more, "Tonight, you must have your virginity taken by the one you have been paired with. Tomorrow and for the next week, you shall be stuck to your partner in a position of your choice. You will choose from three options, but that will be explained tomorrow."


	3. Pre-Chapter 4

At the Dorms…

"Harry are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go to the bedroom."

"Right."

They enter the bedroom and begin removing their clothes. Once they are nude, they look at each other and blush. "Beautiful." says Harry. Hermione gets on the bed and lies on her back.

"Take it Harry. Take my virginity." After some lubrication charms, Harry positions his cock at her entrance and pushes it in slowly.


End file.
